Broken
by RAINEandMEL
Summary: COMPLETE!: Sesshomaru and Rin seperated. Enough said. Warning: contains broken hearts, broken bodies and broken...minds? That would be Inuyasha, I'm afraid.
1. The Separation

A/N: Just a bit of back ground info. I'm Mel (yes, RAINEandMEL _are_ two people). Raine and I already have the story typed up (we did it together) and we'll post one chapter a day. First I post it, then Raine, then me and so on and so on. This way, you won't have to wait months (for those crazy enough to even read this stuff jk Raine!). We wrote this one together, but sometimes we might do solo stuff. Don't hate one, just because you hate the other (in that cause, you'd hate me). So, ya. Enjoy.

"Rin, get behind me." Sesshomaru said sternly. Rin nodded and ran behind Sesshomaru, clinging to the bottom of his pants. Sesshomaru stood calmly as he faced his demon foes. They were coming from very far away, but were flying at Sesshomaru at full speed. Sesshomaru could what they vaguely looked like. They weren't very large, about the size of half his one arm. They looked like birds, besides the fact that they were entirely made of metal. Sesshomaru prepared himself for battle, but Jaken, his 'faithful' toad demon servant, darted in front of him.

"Allow me, Mi-Lord," Jaken said in a hurried voice. He looked directly at the enemies and aimed his staff at them. Bright orange flames shot out of the staff and in moments, the demons were completely engulfed in flames.

Jaken looked quite satisfied with himself, thinking the demons were already dead. But as the flames receded, it was revealed that the flames made no visible damage on the hundreds of demons. They were still flying as fast as they could towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was quick to act and summoned his whip of light. He lashed the whip quickly at the approaching demons. It bounced off the surface of one with a loud clanking noise but again did not even leave a scratch.

Sesshomaru was startled. There was barely a demon alive that he couldn't defeat. Sesshomaru lashed the whip even harder and faster. That didn't work. A demon suddenly shot toward Sesshomaru and sliced through the one arm he had. Sesshomaru felt a sharp pain surge through him as he buckled over and landed flat on the ground. He heard Rin give a fearful scream beside him. Instinctively, he tried to get up to protect her, but he realized that the demon had pinned him to the ground. Another demon shot toward Sesshomaru and slashed through his chest. Even though he was a full demon, Sesshomaru knew he would not last long against these demon foes.

"Rin," he choked, "Run away. Jaken will- protect you"

"Jaken ran away, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin replied nervously. "He got scared."

"Run, Rin" Sesshomaru said forcefully as he focused his eyes on her. She was kneeling nervously beside him with tears in her eyes. Rin shook her head. She crawled cautiously around Sesshomaru and took his bloody hand. Sesshomaru felt deep sadness and held her hand back. He knew that Rin was the only one who really cared about him.

Finally, all the demons shot toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and prepared himself for excruciating pain, but instead he heard a deafening explosion as each demon selfdestructed. Sesshomaru felt as though he was on fire as he was thrown hundreds of feet into the air. He felt Rin's hand slip out of his and he looked to see her helpless and tearful face as she spiraled away from him. And then he blacked out.


	2. Lost

Author's Note: Hi, I'm Raine. Mel and I worked hard together finishing this fan fiction. I really hope you like it and we will really appreciate any reviews. Thanks!

"Lord Sesshomaru, is that you?" Sesshomaru awoke in a lot of pain. He saw Jaken standing beside him, looking very nervous indeed. Jaken also had several burn marks on his face.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, thank goodness I finally found you! I've been looking everywhere for you. Oh, you look terrible! Allow me to get you a bucket of water." Jaken hurried away quickly. Sesshomaru looked around him. It was nightfall. He had fought the demons just after sunrise. He was lying in a thick, leafy bush.

"I have returned with your water, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken hurried back to Sesshomaru with a dirty wooden bucket filled with lake water. Sesshomaru eased himself into a sitting position and stared into his refection in the water. He almost didn't recognize himself. His face was covered in burn marks and dirt and there were large gashes on his forehead and left cheek. His neck was almost completely covered in blood and dirt. His long, silvery hair was also covered and was stuck together in big clumps. His clothes were torn in several places. He took a sip from the water when he suddenly remembered, _Rin. _

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru said to Jaken. Jaken looked grave. "There is no chance a small human could survive such an explosion. She is most likely dead, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh. I see," Sesshomaru said, trying hard not to show any emotion at all. He remembered Rin, the small, sweet girl who cared for him no matter what. The small girl who had spent her last moments worrying about Sesshomaru. Then he slowly turned his head away so Jaken would not see his incredibly sad face.

♥♥♥

Rin awoke to see two brown eyes staring softly back into hers. The eyes belonged to a teenaged girl.

"How are you feeling?" the girl asked softly. She was holding Rin carefully in her arms and was sitting on a dirt path.

Rin was confused. She couldn't figure out why this strange girl was holding her and not Lord Sesshomaru.

But wait - had see seen this girl before? Yes, she was the girl in the background. The one Lord Sesshomaru's brother tried to protect whenever he fought against her master.

What was her name?

"I'm Kagome," the teenager said with a bright smile. "Are you okay?"

Rin was utterly terrified. Her master's _enemy_. She didn't look like she was going to harm Rin. But what if she turned her over to her master's brother...Inu Yasha?

Rin wanted to cry. She wanted cry, get up and run away, away from these strangers, run to Lord Sesshomaru who would hold her and kill the strangers

She couldn't run. She couldn't cry.

What's the dead kid doing?" Rin's heart stopped. She knew that voice. She knew it well.

"Oh would you give it a rest?" Kagome barked at the half-demon Inu Yasha. "She's really hurt, ya know?!"

"So, who cares? She's just a little runt anyway… Wait a second." Inu Yasha appeared over Rin his soft silver hair, so much like Sesshomaru's fell from behind his shoulders. "She looks familiar. Kinda like..." Inu Yasha's eyes grew huge. "Kinda like that kid that follows Sesshomaru around! That scruffy little kid!"

"She is not scruffy!" Kagome retorted and then looked more closely at Rin. "You're right, though. I couldn't tell from behind all those burn marks."

_Burn marks?_ Rin thought. _I must look like a complete mess. But wait-if I'm burned, then what about-_

Rin summoned up all her strength and sat straight up. She couldn't breathe and ignored the pain as she looked around for her amazingly beautiful lord.

He wasn't there. Did that Inu Yasha man kill him? Oh, where was he?

Inu Yasha studied Rin in her new found position and said "Sesshomaru's not here if your wondering. And I didn't kill him." Under his breath, he muttered, "All though that would still be too good for the ."

Rin looked afraid. Terror could be seen through her big brown eyes. Kagome's heart immediately reached out for the girl. "Don't worry," she said softly, slowly pushing Rin back down into her bed of many blankets. "I'm sure he's all right. And it's okay. You can stay with us until he comes back."

"Like he would ever. That girl is just an annoying leech, and I'm sure that would be glad that she's gone." Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome gasped, covering Rin's ears. "Watch your language!"

"Inu Yasha, quit it!" Kagome shouted to Inu Yasha, "This girl is really hurt, give her a break!"

"So?" Inu Yasha shot back, "She's going to die anyway. Quit wasting your time watching over a little runt."

Kagome looked startled. She walked to Inu Yasha and began to whisper angrily to him. But despite her efforts to make sure Rin would not hear, Rin could hear her muffled words.

"I know she might die, Inu Yasha!" She hissed. "But she might not know that. Let's make her last moments happy, okay?"

Inu Yasha looked annoyed. "Fine..." He finally said.


	3. Missing Rin

A/N: Hey, Mel again. Now, just let me clear something up. The underlined parts ("") were supposed to be swearing. But Raine doesn't like to swear. So, use your imagination! You can't have that much of one if you're reading this story. We just made it up for fun, and then Raine said, "Let's put it on FanFic!" (not in those _exact_ words). My response: "…". But there's no stopping her. Actually there is. There's just no stopping me. So, what she ordered, I did. After all, no one knows who we are (unless you're a member of Raine's family. Or Mariah or Christine. Because no one else knows her nickname). So, whatever. If you don't have an imagination, just e-mail me, or what ever, and I'll tell you. I really did have an initial one in mind. If you can guess it, I'll send you a prize pic (yay). Hints: Inu Yasha says it often. The underlines should be the same number as the letters of the actual word. You have to be a true fan, freak, or just bored to figure that out. Whatever. The story, if you please.

Sesshomaru lay in his bed of leaves and waited. Waited for Jaken to return and tell her Rin was not dead. For Rin to run to him and for him to hold her close and tell her that everything is okay. It had been two days since the battle with the demons and Sesshomaru was not doing well. He had little energy and the wound on his arm was still bleeding. He felt excruciating pain each time he tried to sit up.

The scratches all over his body were healed, though, and the gashes on his forehead and cheek were getting better.

But there was one thing that bothered him the most. He could not, remember a time ever, ever, that he had felt so sad for a mere human. He doubted he had when he was younger. Yet two days earlier the thought of Rin dying had given him the deepest sadness imaginable.

_What was going on?_ he thought. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Not even of his loyal servant, Jaken. Actually, quite frankly, he wished that Jaken would die, but he knew he needed the toad demon. After all, it was him that did his laundry.

Why was it that he cared for Rin so? Probably because she was the only one that had shown genuine concern for him. Because she was the one that loved him like a father. Because of the way she looked at him with love and trust. Because she loved him, not his title.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and thought angrily, _This is all my fault. I should have made her leave more. But the truth is... I was afraid. I needed her._

He opened his eyes. They were itchy and watery. Probably from the air. It was a dry morning. He was tired. It had been a painful and sleepless night.

All he wanted to do was sleep...

"Master Sesshomaru! Master, I have terrible news!" The loud and screechy voice of Jaken called Sesshomaru back from the border of sleep.

"What is it?" His voice had changed. Instead of the usual commanding voice that was rarely used, his voice was cracked, as if it too had been broken along with the rest of him, body and spirit. He was in no mood for bad news.

"Well, you see, that mortal girl Rin-"

"I know who she is, Jaken. I was the one that sent you out to see how she was doing."

"Oh, yes, of course, but you see, she was well..." Jaken was stuttering now.

Sesshomaru felt his throat close, but was still able to let a question hiss through his lips. "She was what?"

"Alive, sir, don't get me wrong, it's just that..." Jaken bit his lip, "She was with Inu Yasha and his friends."

"What?" Sesshomaru tried to get up to see if Jaken was lying, but fell right back down. "She was what...?"

"With Inu Yasha mi-lord. She looked very burned and hurt, but the young women that Inu Yasha favours was trying to heal her. They had talk about taking her to someone named Kaede once the others arrived. Do you know of this 'Kaede' women of which they speak?"

Sesshomaru tried once more at a failed at trying to rise.

Jaken gasped. "Mi-lord, you are not yet in a right enough condition."

"It doesn't matter," Sesshomaru spoke through gritted teeth. "We don't have that much time left. We must go."

Sesshomaru rose to almost full height before falling back down in a dead feint.


	4. Leavings

Author's Note: Hey, it's Raine again! Here it is, Chapter 4! Enjoy, and remember to review!

"Wake up," Rin heard a voice say. She hoped that she would open her eyes and see Lord Sesshomaru there, that everything that had happened the night before was just a dream. But when she opened her eyes, it was just the girl Kagome.

"Good morning," Kagome said brightly, "How are you feeling?"

Rin hadn't said a word since she had been separated from Sesshomaru, and she didn't plan on saying anything to these people. She only talked to people she really trusted.

"Kagome, is that girl up _yet?_" Inu Yasha shouted from ahead in the dirt path. "We need to get a move on!"

"She's up, Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled back. Rin was surprised at how often they fought. "Can you quit picking on her!?"

Inu Yasha shook his head and started down the path. Kagome groaned.

"Here," she said and picked up Rin and started walking down the dirt path after Inu Yasha. "We're going to lady Kaede's home. She's a powerful priestess who will be able to help heal you."

Rin was confused. These people were her enemy, right? Why were they trying so hard to make her better? Should she trust them?

"Don't worry, you'll be better in no time," Kagome said, smiling, as they continued down the path.

"We're meeting up with our other friends, Miroku and Sango. You'll like them. The two are very nice, but Miroku can be...misbehaving sometimes."

Inu Yasha smirked. "Sometimes?"

And of the two went bickering again. Rin just closed her eyes and thought, _If only Master Sesshomaru would meet up with us there. I wish he would. I...miss...him..._

She fell asleep.

¢¾¢¾¢¾

Sesshomaru jerked awake in a sweat. He just had the strangest dream. In the dream, he, Sesshomaru, was walking alone through a patch of dense woods. Thousands of trees surrounded him, yet he walked quickly and purposefully in one direction. He came to a clearing and what he saw surprised and scared him. There was Rin, covered in burn marks, lying perfectly still on the soft dirt with her eyes closed. Was she dead? Sesshomaru hated the thought of that. But now Sesshomaru knew, dead or alive, he could find Rin. He recognized the forest. It was the forest of Inu Yasha, named after his pathetic half-brother who was with Rin that very moment.

Sesshomaru felt anger surge through him and, with all the strength he could muster, stood up to his full height.

At that moment Jaken was walking towards him with a bucket of water, but the sight of Sesshomaru made him drop the entire thing.

"Mi-Lord!" He exclaimed, appalled.

"Jaken, we must travel to the forest of Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru said coolly. "That is where Rin is heading."

"But Mi-Lord-" Jaken began, but Sesshomaru interrupted.

"We must go at once." Sesshomaru said, and he started, ignoring the pain his injuries caused him, in the direction of the Forest.


	5. A New Trust

A/N: Hey, sorry about how I didn't update it yesterday. I went for my first snowboarding lessons let me just tell you this: if you ever get a chance to learn how to board- Don't do it! I still hurt like hell. God. Today was our second day of school. Actually got homework. Fun. Anywho, the number of people that participated in the contest was remarkable. We got a grand total of… none (give or take a few). I had a good insult, but I didn't want to offend the dogs. This story goes out to the people affected by the tsunami. Donate today! Unfun fact: the earthquake that caused the tsunami actually knocked the Earth of course by two degrees. This could totally affect our seasons. There are little hearts in this story (courteously provided by Raine). If you can tell us how many, I'll give you another picture. Totally different one. So, to sum it up, don't learn how to snowboard, don't offend the dogs, donate to the tsunami fund (Red Cross is good) and another new contest. You better participate, or else….

Rin woke to darkness. Where was she? She couldn't move. It felt like a tight blanket was surrounding her. The only places it wasn't covering was her eyes, nose and mouth.

She looked to the far left. There was a thin strip of light coming from under a screen. Rin tried to move her body closer to the door, but it was like her muscles had given way. She couldn't even open her mouth. It was too much work.

She lied there, for what seemed like hours, when she heard a voice from outside: "Inu Yasha, may ye please go check on the girl?"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because ye be closest."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Inu Yasha, always everyone's lapdog." The voice got closer, until it was right outside the screen. There was a moment's pause before the screen was ripped open and blinding sunlight lead a pathway to Rin. Inu Yasha walked slowly towards her a paused, just a foot away from the girl's bed.

"So you're awake," Inu Yasha stated dully, as if he knew it all along.

Rin wouldn't look at him. She looked to the right and tried to squeeze her eyelids closed, but it hurt when they connected.

Inu Yasha bent down so that they were at eye level. He twitched his nose.

"Hey kid, why don't you look me in the face? I'm not going to kill you if you do, ya'know."

Rin did her best to choke back tears. She wouldn't show this _dog_ any fear. She would look at him in the eyes without any emotion but hate. But as she thought this, her body started shaking uncontrollably. At least she was regaining movement.

"Okay, look, don't start crying or anything," Inu Yasha seemed genuinely startled. "If Kagome comes and she sees you...just come on, stop crying."

And Rin didn't know why. She stopped. She stopped the tears and she stopped the shaking. And for the first time she looked Inu Yasha in the eyes.

"That a' girl!"

For once, Sesshomaru actually felt excited. He was fast approaching the village Rin was in. He could see it below him, surrounded by vast farmland and forest. He hoped that in a few short moments, he would see Rin...

♥ ♥ ♥ o:p /o:p 

Rin was feeling better, so she let Kagome carry her out into the open air. She felt confused, though. These people who she had feared, who she had despised, were not at all how she thought they were. Inu Yasha, the aggressive, evil half-demon she thought he was was actually kind and caring when he wanted to be. The girl Kagome was kind and caring to Rin all the time. Sango, the demon-slayer, was nice and seemed concerned about Rin. Even Miroku seemed nice, although the others warned her to keep her distance from him.

"Look at the stars tonight;" Kagome said in awe to no one in particular, "They look so bright."

Rin stared into the sky, but at that very moment something else caught her eye. It was flying silently over the forest. It wasn't a star, that was for sure. In fact, it looked like...

"Is that Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked in a disgusted tone.

Rin suddenly felt new energy coursing through her body. It was Lord Sesshomaru! Had he come to save her? The energy flowing through her body finally took effect and she scrambled out of Kagome's arms and landed on the dirt with a thump. She ignored Kagome's shouts for her as she rushed in the direction of Sesshomaru.

"Get back here!" Inu Yasha shouted and he ran after her. He was so fast, Rin doubted she could escape him, but maybe she could lose him in the forest.

She ran and ran for what seemed for hours until the sound of footsteps behind her disappeared. But Sesshomaru was also nowhere to be seen. She stumbled into a clearing. She was so tired from her injuries and running, but persisted in trying to find Lord Sesshomaru. She scanned the skies, but the stars were getting blurry. She felt dizzy. Finally, the stars blended with the sky and everything went black.

♥ ♥ ♥

Sesshomaru ran incredibly fast through the woods, hoping to find the clearing he saw in his dreams. Jaken was now far behind him, huffing and panting and pleading him to slow down. But Sesshomaru would not slow down, not until he found Rin.

Then, he saw her. She was lying perfectly still in the middle of the clearing. Sesshomaru's heart seemed to stop. Was she okay? He rushed beside her, but then he caught a glimpse of someone else. He knew who it was. It was a man. Actually, it was a despicable half-demon wearing a red kimono and glaring angrily back at Sesshomaru...


	6. The Battle for Rin

Author's Note: Hi, it's Raine once again. Here's chapter six! And remember, please review!

Chapter Six

"Hi, big brother," the angry half-demon said in a mocking tone. His eyes showed nothing but hatred. "So, chasing after little girls now. What's wrong? Jaken not good enough for ya?"

Sesshomaru felt a flame start up in his body. He allowed himself one brief moment, where the anger flooded his face. Then he calmed down. He let a cold smile plaster itself on his face before answering: "You should know. You've had two mortal girls in your 'protection' so far. And may I add that you have already killed one? An innocent priestess, too. What a shame. You know, I have met up with her before. She's totally bent on killing you. But I told her, I would be doing that first."

Without lifting a hand, Sesshomaru had opened his brothers old wounds. If it were anymore possible, Inu Yasha's face had more hate on it as he looked at his half brother.

"You're going to wish you never said that. TETSUGIA!!!"

Sesshomaru gave Inu Yasha an icy stare. This half-demon wasn't going to waste his time with a meaningless fight. Sesshomaru had only come for Rin.

Inu Yasha smiled menacingly back at Sesshomaru. "What? Too afraid to fight?"

Sesshomaru felt like laughing. Him, afraid? He was never afraid of facing anyone, especially his pathetic half-brother.

Inu Yasha sprang from the ground, his sword drawn. He swung his sword with all his might. Sesshomaru easily dodged the slash and drew his own sword, Toukijin. If Inu Yasha persisted, he might as well kill him and get it over with. But first he had to get Rin out of the way.

Sesshomaru darted very quickly toward Rin and snatched her from the ground. He ran into the trees and placed her on the ground, sheltered by a large bush. He was back facing Inu Yasha in an instant.

Inu Yasha smirked. "Getting soft, are you? Figures, after losing all the time to me."

Sesshomaru made no apparent change in emotion. "You're one to talk," he said coolly, "Human boy."

"SHUT UP! TETSUSAIGA!" Inu Yasha lunged angrily at Sesshomaru again. Once again, Sesshomaru easily avoided the attack. He summoned his whip of light. He lashed Inu Yasha in the face. A thin line of blood appeared on Inu Yasha's cheek. Inu Yasha growled and lunged again. Before he was even halfway to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru lashed him in the shoulder. Inu Yasha landed on his feet, looking very enraged.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Inu Yasha shouted, "WINDSCAR!"

A blinding light reached Sesshomaru's eyes as Inu Yasha's attack zoomed toward him. Sesshomaru quickly dodged it and dashed up to Inu Yasha. He wrapped his fingers around Inu Yasha's neck and pinned him to a tree.

Sesshomaru's grip was strong, and soon Inu Yasha was choking and gasping for air.

"You--" he said in a strained voice. He slowly flexed his claws and then tried to plunge them into Sesshomaru's flesh.

Sesshomaru was too quick. He dashed back a few metres. Inu Yasha fell to the ground and massaged his neck in the place where Sesshomaru's hand had been. Sesshomaru was not generous. He pounced forward and slashed Inu Yasha's shoulder with Toukijin.

Inu Yasha yelled in pain and winced as blood dripped down his chest. Then a look of pure rage took over his face.

"THAT'S IT!" he screamed as he plunged his hand into his shoulder wound. "BLADES OF BLOOD"

Red blades shot toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged most of them but one gently grazed across his cheek. Sesshomaru gently touched his cheek as though he had felt almost nothing. Then he lunged forward with his claws ready. Inu Yasha jumped out of the way just in time and sliced his sword through the air at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged the shot quickly. He sprang swiftly at Inu Yasha and before Inu Yasha could react, Sesshomaru thrust his poison claws right through Inu Yasha's chest.

Inu Yasha screamed out as the claws pierced his skin. The hole in his chest widened and blood quickly oozed out. Icy poison bubbled in the wound. Filmy green smoke rose from the wound and he smelled burning flesh. Sesshomaru looked calm as his hand remained in Inu Yasha's wound.

"WHY YOU---" Inu Yasha screamed, but he before he could finish, he was overcome by extreme pain. He screamed again and grunted as he tried to overpower Sesshomaru's claws.

"It's no use," Sesshomaru said coolly, "You might as well accept your death."

"Never!" growled Inu Yasha, although he knew he could not last much longer. The pain was becoming unbearable, and his vision was getting blurry. "I'm going to win, and you know it!" Inu Yasha knew this was unlikely, but he hoped it would come true.

Everything around Inu Yasha was getting more blurry. He could only make out a white blob in front of him that must be Sesshomaru. Things became dimmer and Inu Yasha realized that he was done for, for sure. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to die now! He still had people he cared for, people he loved. He knew how sad Kagome would be if he died. He could just imagine her crying when she found him dead here. He would give anything just to hold her one more time before he died...

Suddenly he felt Sesshomaru's hand pull back. He fell in a heap on the ground. Everything was slowly coming back into focus. He saw Sesshomaru stare icily back at him, his hand covered in Inu Yasha's blood.

"I did not come here intending to kill you," he said solemnly, "So I will spare you this one time." And with that he walked into the forest, picking up Rin on the way.

"WAIT!" Inu Yasha shouted. "Don't be a wimp! Come back and fight!" You know I'll wi-" He passed out before he could finish.


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Okay this is the last chapter. I just didn't put it up for a while because I wanted to make all you non-reviewing people suffer. SUFFER!!!!

Okay, no that I've got that out of my system…

As you know, Raine is a lot less harsh then me. But even she agrees that all you people suck. You wouldn't write one review!!! Do you know how much that would have made our day? Indeed.

Anyway, I don't even know why I'm doing this, but the contest is still on if any of you feel sorry and want to make us happy. Stupid idiots. Maybe the reason we aren't getting any reviews is because I keep insulting you people. Huh. Never thought of that before…

REVIEW!!!

You know what would be really damned? If I was spelling "review" wrong and you had no clue what I was saying. I'm a terrible speller (but not the worst I can proudly say). Besides, Raine spells correct and her author notes are like, (direct quote): "Yep, this is a chapter. Review." Lol. She's so funny.

If you guys don't review, we'll curse you with another story. Whhhhhhooooooow!!!!!!!

The two things I love in this chapter are how it brings out Sesshomaru's and Inu Yasha's (for the record, its Raine that spells it like that. I just think it would be weird having two different spellings) true sides. Example: Sesshomaru not talking. Inu Yasha acting like an idiot and Kagome telling him that. Lol.

Hope you like our LAST CHAPTER EVER. For this story. Maybe. Don't know.

With love,

Rainey

and

Mellie

P.S.: If you know what PS stands for, another prize to you (loser-nerd who knows. Oh, wait. I do. D'oh!!!).

Epilogue:

Rin rested sat down next to Sesshomaru under the shade of a large tree.

"I'm glad to be back," she said in her small, fragile voice.

Sesshomaru said nothing in response. He wasn't about to blow his cover and say that he loved her. Instead he got up and took two steps away from the tree. He looked back to see Rin, still sitting there, grinning at him. He gave a small, warm smile back.

Sometimes you don't need words to tell someone that they're loved.

Inu Yasha lived. He and Kagome got into a huge fight about how he shouldn't rush into battle like an idiot. To them, the whole ordeal was forgotten. But something still played in the back of Kagome's mind: Sesshomaru had risked everything to try to get Rin back. Maybe he and Inu Yasha were more alike then ever. Maybe...


End file.
